The Heat FR - Prologue - Voies Séparées
by PandaBalourd
Summary: Une jeune fugueuse, un homme d'affaire, un drogué, un rancher, une gamine et une Portoricaine fauchée... Leur lien? Le sens que prends leurs vies. Posté en anglais puis en français, voici le prologue de Grand Theft Auto : The Heat. Ce prologue raconte les destins croisés des persos principaux (ce sont tous des OC, aucun n'ont de liens avec les persos principaux de GTAV.)
1. Alinéa 1 - Aline

[**Attention :** les dialogues prononcés par des anglophones entre eux pourront parfois être écris dans la langue de Shakespeare. Il n'en sera pas de même pour les échanges entre les personnages en général, mais certaines tirades et échanges ne seront pas traduits pour une meilleure immersion (et en plus ça me permets d'écrire moins de grossièretés en français, alors levons nos verres à cette trouvaille ! *pan*)]

_ Une fois de plus, elle balança son sac. Des affaires de cours s'étendaient déjà à perte de vue dans la pièce sombre, jonchant sur le sol sans que ça l'inquiète. De toute façon, qui le remarquerait ?_

_Pas son père, il était bien trop occupé à tromper sa mère, comme d'habitude. Prise d'une longue crise de soupirs désapprobateurs, Aline s'allongea sur son lit, tant bien que mal, en dégageant une petite place. A vrai dire, elle en avait marre de tout ça. De cette vie. Tout ce qui, autrefois, avait été sa vie de famille n'avait été qu'une monumentale connerie. _

_Maintenant, la grande maison digne d'un palace semblait vide. A la fois de vie et de sens. Avec son père partit à son soi-disant travail et sa mère qui ne faisait rien de mieux, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait été gâtée, la chère, la belle, la gentille Aline. Enfin. Tout ça, c'est que les gens croyaient. Qu'elle avait une bonne vie, que le sarcasme elle ne connaissait pas et que, de toute façon, elle était bien trop riche et bien entretenue pour être malheureuse. Et en fait, on était mal installé dans ce lit. Autant aller dans le salon. _

_Elle posa son postérieur dans le canapé, puis son regard se perdit sur une télé muette, éteinte. Franchement, quelle parodie de vie était-elle en train de jouer, là ? Elle jeta de nouveau un regard vide à la télé. De toute façon, avec tout ce qui lui trottait dans la cervelle, elle aurait eu du mal à être intéressée par quoi que ce soit. En fait, sa tête était même si lourde qu'elle risquait de tomber et de s'écraser, de s'ouvrir comme un œuf qu'on casserait, sur le sol. C'était pas supportable. Elle en avait marre. Marre, marre, marre !_

-Marre ! Fait chier !

_C'était sorti tout seul. En général, ça la calmait, en gros, ça la relaxait. Mais pas aujourd 'hui. Fuck off, comme l'aurait dit sa sœur. Ça ne la calmerait pas aujourd'hui._

-Okay, alors, okay, je vais lire un peu. Ça me calmera.

_Lire, ça l'avait toujours remise sur de bons pieds, et puis elle lisait de tout. N'empêche que lire trop, ça lui avait toujours donné envie de jeter le bouquin au loin et de le cramer pour le punir. Pour ne pas aider, aujourd'hui, rien ne l'intéressait. Rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un atlas._

_ A se faire royalement chier comme elle le faisait là, autant dire que y'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. L'Amérique. Elle ne regarda pas les noms et tenta, pour le fun, de se rappeler de tous les noms des états, de tous les noms des villes. Mais putain. Tous ces états. Sérieux, ça leur servait à quoi ? C'aurait pas été plus simple de tout mettre dans le même foutu panier ? En tout cas pour lycéenne comme elle qui devait se taper la géo' américaine, c'aurait été plus simple. Elle était sans doute encore en train d'y penser quand son père rentra du boulot, avec ce qu'elle appréciait à appeler sa ''one-night stand assistant ''. Ces foutues filles, assez débiles pour tomber dans les griffes acérées de son foutu père._

_Bon, alors ? Elle foutait quoi avec ce bouquin, déjà ? Elle venait de se paumer dans ses pensées, sans doute, son doigt pointé sur une ville dont elle n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom._

-Salut, fille, tranquille?

-En fait , ça serait sans doute mieux si tu ne ramenais pas ta pouffe ici.

-Hein ? Mais enfin, c'est mon assistante, ma puce…

-C'est ça. Et la baiser c'est dans ton contrat aussi ?

-Que… Aline, comment tu.. ?

-Papa… Franchement ? Je suis pas idiote…

-Tu… Surtout, ne dis rien à ta mère ! Je ne peux pas le nier mais, sois sympa, ne le dis à pas à Juliette !

_Tiens. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas appelé sa femme par son doux nom. Juliette, en fait, c'était bien la mère d'Aline. Mais de là à savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ? Elle faisait la même chose, la foutue même chose quand il avait le dos tourné et, pour Aline, ce n'était plus un secret. En fait c'était même triste qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ça, parce que sans doute il ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle. C'était même ridicule, à vrai dire._

-Je te donne ce que tu veux ! Tu veux un poney ? Je te le donne ! Tu veux un chien, je te l'achètes ! Mais pitié, ma fille, ma petite Aline, mon petit lapin en sucre ! …Pitié, ta mère est trop…

-Vraiment ?

_Tout ce qu'elle voulait, hein ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, demandait, vraiment ? M'enfin, de toute façon, elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle voulait et en fait, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, là, c'était s'envoler. Partir de cette vie pourrie ou l'argent coulait évidement trop et qui était sans même manifestation matérielle trop lourd. Lourd… Elle avait justement quelque de lourd en main dont elle ne se rappelait qu'à peine. A vrai dire, elle avait même le doigt pointé sur une ville random. Son regard croisa le nom de cette ville qu'elle ne retrouvait pas d'elle-même._

_Et soudain. Le lien se fit de suite dans la tête d'Aline. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt !_

-Alors achètes-moi un ticket d'avion.

-Mais… Ma chérie, on est plus en vacances …

-Non, je crois que tu m'as mal comprise. Je ne parle pas de vacances.

_Sans crier garde, elle était devenue très sérieuse. Oui, elle voulait aller là-bas, s' enfuir. En fait, ça semblait même évident, cette ville fraîche, comme un nouveau sang, cette ville qui sans doute comme toutes les nouvelles villes était un repère à dangers et aventures sans fin. A cette idée, son cœur manqua un battement, non pas de peur mais d'excitation. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie pleine de rebondissement, calme seulement le dimanche et les jours fériés (plus ou moins). Dans sa tête, elle murmura plusieurs fois le nom de ce qui allait être son American dream, puis jeta un regard froid à son père, déconfit par la situation._

-Papa. Je veux un billet en aller simple pour Los Santos.

-Tu.. Mais ça va PAS ? T'es dingue ou quoi !

-Sinon, j'appelle maman.

-..Ok !Ok, ok ok ! Rah ! Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour ses gosses !

-Aller simple.

-C'est de la folie, ma grande.

-ALLER SIMPLE, jte dis !

_Il observa sa fille, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à objecter, mais la referma presque aussitôt. De toute façon, rien n'aurait retenu cette tête brûlée qu'avait toujours été Aline. Ils le savaient tous les deux et elle en jouait plus qu'à raison. Rien n'arrêtait sa fille, jamais._

_Il y avait quand même quelque chose de louche avec cette gosse, et ce depuis qu'elle avait assez de cervelle pour réfléchir. Depuis le tout début même. Tout le monde le disait dans la famille, mais en fait, Aline n'en avait eu rien à battre, rien à foutre ! Elle n'aurait plus à s'occuper de ces cons quand elle serait partie loin : elle allait partir, vivre des aventures de dingues… Elle allait être libre ! Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance à l'ordre du jour : son père qui trompait sa mère, sa mère qui trompait son père, sa grande sœur, son ptit frère… A vrai dire, eux, ils allaient lui manquer, pour de vrai. Elle était tellement proche d'eux, tellement fière qu'ils partagent le même sang… Mais ses parents ? C'était juste deux pauvres nases mêmes pas capables de se dire en face qu'ils n'avaient plus de délire commun au lit._

_Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, son sac prêt (elle n'avait pas pris grand-chose : son téléphone, son pc –qui en quelque sorte était, lui, toute sa vie- et quelques fringues pas de sous, pas de photos de sa vie ici – sa vie de merde- ), son père était déjà sur le net à lui chercher un vol pour cette ville… Quelle ville déjà ? Ah, oui, Los Santos. Il devait vraiment être en manque pour la laisser partir comme ça, ou alors il avait peur, peut-être ? Enfin, bref, ça voulait bien dire qu'il avait les couilles à la place de la cervelle. Ce crétin._

-Tu sais, Aline, je pense vraiment que…

-Donne-moi ce ticket. Et fermes ta grande gueule !

-Non, mais vraiment, je pense que c'est d…

-Je viens pas de te dire de taire ? Si ! Alors _over,_ papa, donne-moi ce ticket et tu pourras niquer tranquille , pauvre con !

-De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix.

_Obéissant, il imprima ledit ticket – ce simple petit morceau de papier qui était un vrai Graal pour Aline- et lui donna, l'anxiété s'écrivant petit à petit sur son visage tandis que sa fille sautillait partout de joie. Elle s'approcha de lui quand se termina l'impression, et prit son pass pour une nouvelle vie, resta là un instant, des étoiles dans les yeux, se retourna vers son père paniqué… et lui flanqua une raclée de toutes ses forces. Forces qui, à vrai dire, l'avaient abandonnée à cause de la joie ultime qui avait remplacé la rage et la haine. Son excitation, elle, était atrocement palpable . _

_Elle ferma ensuite la porte avec ce qu'il lui restait de force, son sac sur le dos, prévenant que s'il la suivait, elle serait bien capable d'appeler sa mère pour la mettre au parfum. Et vu qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se doutait bien qu'il avait décidé de sauver son couple, et à vrai dire surtout son cul, comme toujours. M'enfin, Aline s'en foutait complêtement, comme d'hab, quoi. De toute façon, rien ne pourait plus lui foutre le bourdon : elle partait, son rêve, il était là, à deux mètres d'elle. A pieds, oui, mais à deux pas._

_Son téléphone sonna une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, et d'autres fois. Vibra sans s'arrêter, pour tout le reste du chemin. Sérieux ? Son père était-il en train de s'inquiéter ? Sans déconner ? Il lui arrivait quoi au vieux, il flippait sa race ? Ou alors il avait besoin de conseil pour bien baiser sa ménagère ? Peut-être que, genre, pour une fois, il avait peur pour sa mioche ? _

_… Non, non. Ça, c'était pas le style de Marc Dereaux. Son style c'était d'en avoir rien à cirer, de lui acheter de temps en temps une petite merde pour qu'elle soit contente. Il n'était ce genre de pères qui traitaient leurs gamines comme des daddy's girl, non, du tout. Il en avait généralement rien à foutre. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi il appelait ?_

« On s'en bat les steacks… » _se dit Aline, _« D'façon, rien à foutre de sa vieille gueule, je m'en fous de lui, moi aussi. »_ Elle présenta par la suite son ticket à l'hôtesse à l'aéroport, qui lui prit un instant la tête, mais rien à foutre, elle était libre. Elle prit place. C'était plutôt agréable, plutôt doux. A vrai dire, son cul méritait tout à fait ça après la marche. _

_Elle criait déjà victoire, mais peut-être était-ce trop top. _

_Le ticket affichait « Alderney city ». Rien à voir avec Los Santos, sans doute._

-Va te faire foutre papa, sériousli !


	2. Alinéa 2 - Jacksmann

_La route était plutôt calme. Pas trop de trafic, des feux sympas, bref : pour Leeroy c'était l'occasion de se rouler un bon petit pétard, d'apprécier le temps qui passe et de s'intoxiquer dans son petit fourgon. Ecoutant à fond du Bob Marley comme tout bon rasta, il se reposait d'une dure journée de vente de dope. Ce boulot, il l'avait eu y'a pas longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais il ne s'était pas douté que ça soit aussi dur, comme travail. _

_La route était sans embuche, aujourd'hui. Vraiment. Tout se passait bien. Pas de contrôle, il roulait lentement, comme il fallait. Il monta le son. Tout marchait bien._

_Bon, il allait devoir dire quand même qu'il avait bradé les derniers sachets, mais ces accros à Liberty City étaient négociateurs, aussi, ça aide pas. N'empêche, ce kush ? Il était paradisiaque, mec, royal même. Il avait tellement de goûts, mon pote, un ptit goût d'agrumes par ci, un autre d'encens et de bois par là… Le seul truc gênant, c'était l'odeur, parce que le napalm, ça pue sévère, Leeroy n'en était pas très fan. En plus le gasoil ça rends les gens tarés, alors bon. Genre on se pète même la gueule pour ça, c'est dire._

_Enfin bref. Là il était tranquille, posé dans son fourgon, avec son petit pétard, pépère. Des fois, comme ça, pour délirer, il s'imaginait tout seul dans son coin que cette herbe, c'était une femme au regard doux, qu'on aime et qu'on suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. En fait, il était sans doute trop déchiré et divaguait sévère mais bon, là, il était bien high comme il faut, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, même pas le sommeil. Tranquille, quoi, même pas ces connards de castors qui lui couraient devant la gueule, ou bien c'était un cerf, en fait il ne savait pas vraiment. De toute façon, il aurait pas pu le savoir, défoncé comme il l'était. Et punaise, ce qu'on se faisait chier quand on roulait dans le coin : rien d'intéressant, à par ces connards de castors-cerfs-trucs de merde. Bon, au moins, on pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de faune. La dernière fois qu'il était passé là, il avait vu une famille de renards lui passer sous le nez pour faire des claquettes, un truc de dingue, et la fois d'encore avant il avait vu un grizzly faire du yodel, ce genre de trucs, les machins d'Européens coincés du croupion, quoi. _

_D'un coup, sans prévenir, son estomac se mit à grogner. C'est que, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se défoncer, il avait faim, le gaillard. Mais bon, il avait déjà bouffé une ou deux heures plus tôt dans un resto sur le bord de la route. Ce genre de restos routiers où tous les mecs ressemblaient à des tarés. Tout ce qu'il espérait en pensant à la gueule de ces types c'est qu'il leur ressemblait, sinon, c'était grave. Mais non. Il devait pas être comme eux. Enfin… Oui, bien sûr, il avait roulé sur un mec l'autre jour, qu'il avait percuté de plein fouet, oui, c'est vrai mais il l'avait pris pour un castor ! Et les castors… C'est des connards._

-And they sayin '…

_« Iron, like a lion, in Zion », lui répondit la radio. Bordel, ça c'était de la bonne musique comme on en fait plus. Ça le relaxait grave, le gars, ça lui faisait même oublier sa faim, il planait, tranquille. Il oublait ses soucis. Ou bien était-il justement en train de putain d'y penser ? Sa copine qui s'est barrée avec son ex, sa mère malade et son connard de père qui n'avait jamais été là, en parfait connard ? Toute cette merde qu'il avait vécu, c'était dans le fond dur à supporter, dur de vivre avec. D'ailleurs rien qu'à s'entendre penser , ça le faisait flipper : on aurait dit un vieux. Bordel, pourquoi c'était pas comme tous les jeunes qui ont la vingtaine, genre , s'éclater h/vingt-quatre et rouler des patins aux nénettes du coin ? _

_Mais lui alorsn hein ? Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait de sa vie, là ? Vendre de la dope à des connards pour des connards, tout ça pour foutre un peu de viande dans son assiette ? Pour vivre comme une personne normale, comme un quadra' marié qui se fait chier dans sa vie de merde ? What the fuck , mec ?_

-Putain de merde, niques cette putain de vie, merde.

_Putain de vie. En plus de ça il était pas foutu de garder un boulot légal alors il allait faire quoi de sa vie ? Putain de vie riche pour gosses de riches de merde._

-Bordel mais je fais quoi de ma vie, là, bro, je fais quoi de ma vie, mec ?

_« I'm just a buffalo soldier, in the heart of America » chantait Bob Marley dans la radio. C'était un peu ça pour lui aussi, sauf que lui c'était plus le Cocaine solider mais, bon, ça sonnait moins cool._

-J'encule cette route putain, fuck de fuck que je l'encule…

_Apparemment, il s'était pas assez défoncé aujourd'hui, parce que là le renoi tombait limite en dépression, la galère quoi. Il changea le cd, assez de Bobby pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être que Tosh le ferait se sentir mieux. Y'avait encore de la route à faire, et encore de la beuh à faire passer au travers des différents états de ce pays de merde._


	3. Alinéa 3 - Ruby

-Tu sais, Rub ', je suis persuadée, persuadée que c'est pas le bon job pour toi ce truc. Je veux dire… Tu sais danser, et puis.. Et puis tu plais aux mecs, quoi !

-Ouais, super… Je sais pas pourquoi on parle de ça, tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas coller avec mon rêve de toute façon… Et puis merde ! Je l'aime pas ce corps moi, comment tu veux que j'en tire du fric ?

-Bah, tu sais, en fait c'est plutôt simple, non ? _lui répondit naturellement Nikki._ Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est danser. Penses pas aux types qui pourraient… te faire des trucs et voilà !

-Je t'en supplie, ne m'en parles pas, ça me file la nausée. Ecoutes, meuf, je sais pas… pourquoi on se retrouve toujours à en parler ? J'aime mon boulot, même… même si c'est mal payé, même si je me tue à la tâche, même… même si je suis pas reconnue, je m'en fous de ça , Nikki…

-Ah ouais ? Tu préfères finir vieille fille à attendre ton prince charmant qui ne viendra jamais ? Oh mais t'as raison, ma grande, c'est tellement plus cool…

-Ecoutes, tout ce que je veux, c'est une famille avec laquelle couler des jours heureux, je veux juste un mari sympa, des enfants calmes et une jolie petite maison. Me dis pas que c'est impossible…

-Mais bien sûr que non, _rétorqua son amie,_ mais tu oublies la petite voiture, la piscine et l'happy ending.

-Oh, arrêtes, tu sais que je déteste le sarcasme…

-Franchement, je kiffe moi, c'est ce qui se fait de mieux pour montrer à tes amis qu'ils se fourrent un doigt dans l'œil. Comme ton rêve américain, en somme.

-Je le sais que c'est une connerie, ok ? J'ai espéré, mais je le sais. Mais quand même, enfin…

-Ces rêves, on ne peut que les acheter, Ruby, ça tombe pas tout cuit dans le bec. Et ton boulot de livreuse de journaux ne te l'achètera jamais. Et c'est pour ça, ma grande, pour ça que tu dois faire du strip ! Pour avoir ce rêve, tu vois ?

-Oh, merde, hein ! Je le sentais revenir sur le tapis, celui-là, Nikki ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas. Tu comprends pas quoi là-dedans ?

-Je comprends pas tout court, Ruby. Tu perds ton temps et ta jeunesse dans ce trou, alors que tu pourrais être n'importe où à te faire du fric de malade et enfin avoir ta petite famille !

-On peut pas être à la fois strippeuse et mariée, Nikki, ça n'a pas de foutu sens... T'y as pensé à ça ?

-Moi j'suis presque sûre que tu peux.

-Oh non qu'on peur pas ! Ou bien si mais dans ce cas-là, prépares-toi à être une sacrée pouf, ouais !

-Ouais mais bon, j'suis sûre que…

-J'en suis pas si sûre tu vois, et t'as aucun argument pour me prouver le contraire, ok ?

-Mais tu veux quoi alors, hein ? Être une femme normale avec une vie de merde ? Tu penses qu'il fera quoi, ton super mari ? Et tes gosses ? Tu penses que tout ira bien ? J'vais te le dire, moi, tu seras dépressive, ton foutu mari te trompera h24 et tes gamins ? Ils se défonceront et foutront rien de leur temps. Voilà, c'est ça, la vie, Rub'. C'est ça, le rêve américain en VRAI, ma grande.

-Mes parents sont pas comme ça…

-T'es de Liberty, peut-être ? Nan, du tout, et je peux te dire qu'il y a une différence entre Porto Rico et Liberty, ma chérie. J'ai pas envie que tu fasses la même connerie que mes anciennes copines, ok ? J'en ai vu plein le faire. Tu peux pas comparer la vie à Porto Rico et la vie ici, Ruby, y'a RIEN à comparer. Rien.

-… Bon, tu sais quoi, Nikki ? … Prends la porte, je suis sur les nerfs. J'ai besoin penser, alors vas te faire.

-Comme tu veux, meuf.

_Nikki attrapa son sac, sortit du canapé et sortit tout court presque aussitôt. D'un coup, c'était vide, mais bien plus calme. La Portoricaine se servit un verre de lait et jeta un regard dehors. La pluie commençait à tomber. Parfois, elle rêvait de retourner chez ses parents. Bon, c'était vrai. Sa vie était un bordel, son rêve était juste un gros mensonge balancé à la face du monde. Mais elle était venue à Liberty City pour ce foutu mensonge. C'était une erreur de jeunesse, mais au moins elle avait une maison à elle, même si c'était rien. _

_En fait, c'était ni beau ni propre, la décoration, y'en avait pas et le bousin ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et puis même sa vie ici, à Liberty, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, c'était pas le rêve, même en fait bien pourri. Y'avait toujours le livreur de lait qu'elle aimait en secret, ou son boss, mais elle n'avait aucune chance avec ce type et son boss semblait souvent peu fier d'elle, surtout quand elle venait déposer le vélo au boulot en retard après une bonne journée de boulot. Mais en même, ben, c'était plus ou moins normal. _

_Son téléphone sonna. C'était Nikki._

« apel moi si t es déprimé, ok ? »

« O.K » _allait-elle répondre machinalement, avant d'effacer son message._

« Reviens, meuf, je crois qu'on a à reparler de ce boulot que tu veux que je fasse. »


End file.
